Worse Than Tentacle Porn
by Woody K
Summary: Mist is tossed into the Sarlacc Pit, where the creature does whatever it wants to her. Request from SquidbaggerOfWoomyAndNgyesness.


Ike and Mist ended up being forced to fight each other after he found her. After she fell, defeated but still alive, Ike offered to help her by taking her in and protecting her from Male Robin. Unfortunately, Male Robin intervened as he warped in between them, snatched Mist by her arm and warped over to a Sarlacc Pit, which was one of his "pets" that he used for his "twats that disobey him."

After mocking Ike and his family, especially his and Mist's parents, Robin threw Mist into the Sarlacc Pit because of how angry and disappointed he was in Mist for letting him down, much to the horror of a powerless Ike who could not do anything about it because Robin's goons restrained him and prevented him from saving her and Mist disappeared inside it and fell into it's stomach.

After being thrown into the Sarlacc Pit by Robin, Mist's clothes were ripped off by that creature that trapped Mist against its walls and proceeded to bond itself to her mind, absorbing her fragile mind into it's sentience and then it started having sex with her naked body and keeping her as it's sexual plaything.

How that worked is that Sarlacc bonded its body with Mist and basically invalidated her mind, making sure it's tendrils hooked into her body, like piercing her skin and weaving through her muscles and connecting into her brain and such.

As a tendril slithered into her pussy, Mist felt her juices flowing and felt a little wetness drip out of her pussy and down to her ass. This did not excite her, but the creature was told otherwise. It poked the tendril against her vaginal opening. It felt strange and Misy had no choice but to allow it to rest against her swollen clit.

Mist groaned in pleasure as the tendril slipped inside of her. It wasn't very big, but it was just the right size to make Mist feel very naughty even though she did not want to. Once everything was set up, Mist laid back with her eyes glazed over, letting the tendril do all the work.

She felt the creature start to bounce her up and down a little, feeling the tendril going in and out of her pussy, still twirling away inside of her. Mist was steadied by the walls as the creature proceeded to press the tendril harder against her clit, she moaned, "Oh god."

Clenching her ass muscles and clamping her pussy onto the tendril, her nipples were so hard they were poking straight out. She wondered how ridiculous she looked with no clothes on and being fucked by a science fiction creature. She couldn't think about this for long, though because her clit was nearing its release. Her whole body felt so warm and she was literally panting from sexual desire. Nothing was going to stop her now.

Mist was now hopping madly, squeezing her eyes shut and thinking about nothing in particular, she couldn't believe what she was doing. It was the dirtiest thing she had ever been entrapped into, it was not long before she lost control and let out a very audible moan or ten. She felt a profound heat gradually build up in her and come close to eruption, sending waves of warmth and intense pleasure as her muscles relaxed totally and she collapsed, unable to slip off of the walls and onto the floor. Mist was in absolute heaven and she could feel her pussy releasing what felt like gallons of juices all over the tendril and onto the floor.

Once she was down from her orgasm, she felt the tendril slip gingerly out of her. She felt such emptiness in her pussy and wondered if she'd be up for another round as her heart still beated at an insane pace. Her legs were still weak from her orgasm and her pussy juices dripping were still onto floor. Her pussy muscles contracted at how dirty she felt under the eyes of anyone looking down into the pit to see the filthy display. The evidence of her sexual assualt was collecting in a puddle between her legs and feet as she felt her clitoris shiver slightly. There was even a faint smell of sweat and sex around her, Mist's face was flushed red and her nipples were still poking proudly, she was shocked at her arousal at being used.

Months later, Mist had a bloated belly, the creature seemed to have impregnated her with it's mutated children, which she gave birth to months after that. After the sex, the creature started the thousand year digestion period with her, while also keeping her as a sex toy until then. Once a thousand years passed, Mist was gone.


End file.
